Better Reality
by dlocriz-hry
Summary: Realita kehidupan yang sama -kejam membuat Seokmin dan Jisoo bekerjasama untuk mencari arti kehidupan yang lebih baik. [SEOKSOO! DKSHUA! JISOO! SEOKMIN! BXB]


**dlocriz-hry present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Better Reality**

 **Genre : Hurt, Angst, Romance, and many more (?)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : All member SVT, de el el**

 **WARN! BXB AREA, HURT AREA, de el el**

 **.**

 **enjoy?**

* * *

 **3, Januari**

 **21.17**

 _Tittt..._

 _"APPA?"_

 _"BANGUN APPA!"_

 **23.48**

 _"Nak, jadilah orang berguna bagi sesama..."_

 _"Apa maksud eomma?"_

 _Tittt..._

 _"Hiks, hiks..."_

 _"EOMMA!"_

* * *

 **24, April**

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Namun di sebuah perdesaan suasana masih cukup hening. Hanya terdengar suara gemericik air mengalir dengan irama teratur. Orang-orang mungkin sedang berbenah diri atau membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka –lalu nanti mereka akan pergi berangkat kerja. Ke ladang, sawah, atau laut untuk mencari nafkah. Ya, sumber penghasilan mereka.

Sama halnya seperti seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap berhidung mancung dengan raut wajah datarnya memandang langit pagi penuh harap. Lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air sedingin es. Pemuda itu tidak bergidik atau mengeluh betapa dingin air yang masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya. Mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa menikmatinya –atau mungkin mati rasa.

Seperti perasaannya juga hampir mati rasa.

Seokmin menatap adiknya dengan tatapan nanar. Sulit dibayangkan bahwa dia yang berusia masih belia merawat adiknya yang masih kecil seorang diri. Tanpa bantuan. Dan selalu menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh orang-orang. Karena hal itu juga dia memutuskan keputusan yang tidak sebelumnya dia sampai pikirkan. Putus sekolah lalu bekerja sebagai buruh dengan upah pas-pasan.

Seokmin ditinggal mati oleh appa dan eommanya beberapa bulan lalu. Membuatnya depresi berat dan hampir saja bunuh diri sebelum dia kembali sadar pada jalan yang benar. Orang tuanya hanya meninggalkan harta warisan berupa rumah dan seisinya saja. Karena Seokmin tahu sendiri keluarganya memang tidak berkecukupan.

Pemerintah memang sudah memberi beasiswa pada siswa miskin untuk tetap melanjutkan sekolah, namun lagi-lagi Seokmin menolak. Dia hanya ingin bekerja untuk dirinya dan adinya. Seokmin juga tidak peduli pada santunan setiap bulan yang diberikan untuknya. Malah dia memberikan santunan itu pada anak-anak bernasib sama sepertinya. Jika dipikir, sebenarnya Seokmin bisa menerima santunan itu lalu tidak berpikir panjang dan rumit untuk bagaimana menghidupi kehidupan.

Bisa dibilang Seokmin itu gila. Ya, ada benarnya. Diberi bantuan namun selalu menolak. Padahal kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Munafik? Juga iya. Namun dipikiran Seokmin ternyata dia selalu saja ingat pada perkataan mendiang appanya yang berkata bahwa jangan suka menerima tawaran atau pemberian orang lain. Atau nanti jatuhnya pada harga diri yang rendah. Karena mungkin masih ada yang lebih membutuhkan.

Otak Seokmin selalu memutar rekaman kata-kata mendiang appanya itu. Dieresapi dalam hati lalu dijalankan. Sangat memegang teguh tradisi keluarganya. Seokmin tidak bisa mengkhianati atau sedikitpun melanggar. Dirinya benar-benar sudah terikat secara pikiran dan fisik.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Seokmin melayang pada kenangan-kenangan dulu sebelum orang tuanya sudah tiada. Tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa bahagia walau dalam kondisi sebegitu menyedihkan. Dulu, dia sangat terkenal dengan senyum lebarnya dan mampu membuat lelucon mengocok perut. Setelahnya lenyap sudah. Bahkan Seokmin yang dulu selalu riang berganti dengan Seokmin yang pemurung.

Hah, terlalu menyakitkan hidup seperti ini?

Other side...

Matahari mulai muncul. Ayam berkokok dengan keras. Berbeda dengan perdesaan, di perkotaan saat ini sudah bising. Mulai terdengar orang-orang mandi, memasak, memanaskan kendaraan, atau yang lain. Namun juga ada yang masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya dengan memimpikan mimpi-mimpi indah –yang tidak seperti kehidupan nyatanya yang dipenuhi oleh kesengsaraan menyiksa batin dan pikiran.

Perlahan-lahan seseorang mulai bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar bunyi alarm memekakkan telinga. Mematikan alarmnya itu dengan kejengkelan luar biasa. Ini masih terlalu pagi, pikirnya. Lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi dengan berharap mimpi indahnya dapat berlanjut juga.

Namun naas setelah beberapa menit seseorang itu terlelap lagi, seseorang yang lain justru gantian membangunkannya dengan membuka korden jendela lebar-lebar sehingga cahaya matahari menembus kaca masuk dalam kamar yang semula remang-remang. Mau tidak mau dirinya harus bangun setelah mendengar teriakan penuh kasih sayang, ternyata berasal dari seseorang yang katanya mengaku-ngaku menyayangi dirinya.

Setelah membalas teriakan dengan teriakan juga, seseorang itu pergi dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras. Lalu dia masih dengan posisi tidurnya mendelik. Jengkel. Bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di ujung ranjang. Bibir kucingnya mencebik kesal.

Jisoo memandang lurus ke depan. Memandang langit pagi yang kata orang bisa menjernihkan pikiran sehabis tidur lalu berucap syukur pada Sang Pencipta. Tetapi kenyataannnya, mood Jisoo malah semakin buruk. Dia tidak menyukai pagi karena semua pekerjaan akan dimulai dan realita kehidupan membuat dirinya sesak. Beda dengan malam hari jika sudah tiba, realita kehidupan yang kejam akan segera lenyap dan terganti oleh mimpi indah dalam tidur. Jisoo benci ini.

Sebenarnya, mengapa Jisoo membenci kehidupannya? Appanya adalah seorang CEO batu bara ternama dan tersohor sampai luar negeri. Sang eomma sebagai desainer internasional. Keluarganya sangat kaya raya dan Jisoo bisa meminta ini itu tanpa bekerja sedikitpun. Banyak orang menganggap bahwa kehidupan Jisoo amat bahagia –namun tidak bagi dirinya sendiri.

Justru kehidupannya yang super mewah itu membuat Jisoo sengsara secara batin. Dia amat kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang-orang terkasihnya. Bagian terburuknya adalah Jisoo juga merupakan anak tunggal menambah kesepian dan kesendirian. Jisoo bahkan sampai meminta agar orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi anak namun mereka tidak mengindahkan permintannya.

Yang Jisoo tidak sukai juga ternyata orang tuanya suka berpesta dan menghamburkan uang untuk berfoya-foya. Kadang hati Jisoo teriris ketika appa atau eommanya saat tengah malam membawa orang asing ke rumah yang Jisoo yakini adalah selingkuhan kedua orang tuanya. Ingat, Jisoo sudah remaja semi dewasa yang mengerti apa tujuan orang tuanya.

Benar-benar, kasih sayang dan semua terkait dengan itu adalah palsu.

* * *

Seokmin pulang dari pekerjaan melelahkan dan mendapati adiknya masih terlelap. Ya, Seokmin hanya bekerja setengah hari karena harus menjaga adiknya. Seokmin mengguncang tubuh adiknya itu.

"Chan."

Seokmin mendapati pergerakan Chan. Perlahan adiknya membuka mata dan menatap polos kakaknya.

"Seok-hyung? Udah pulang?"

Seokmin mengangguk pelan dan menyuruh Chan untuk mandi dan sedangkan dia menyiapkan makan. Di dapur, ternyata Seokmin kehabisan bumbu masak dan harus pergi untuk membelinya.

* * *

Habis sepulang sekolah Jisoo tidak langsung pulang melainkan menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah neneknya yang dekat dengan laut. Daripada di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa dia nanti kesepian. Lagipula Jisoo sangat merindukan neneknya itu. Sudah lama tidak berkunjung.

Setelah menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk pulang, Jisoo berjalan ke tepi laut dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut. Ah, ini sensasi menyenangkan yang dia rindukan. Setelah puas, Jisoo mulai berjalan kecil menuju rumah neneknya dengan bersenandung.

BRUK!

Jisoo terjatuh karena ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Lalu uluran tangan menyapanya.

"Mari, kubantu"

Jisoo menerima uluran itu dan berdiri dengan menahan ngilu.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa"

Seseorang yang menabrak Jisoo tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dan Jisoo juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

* * *

 **ini adalah sebuah kegabutan yang membuat I merenung berjam-jam sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01.01**

 **2k18**


End file.
